Active oxygen species are implicated in many diseases. Enzon is improving the therapeutic effectiveness of superoxide dismutase and catalase by our patented process so that these active oxygen scavenging enzymes can be used routinely against acive oxygen-induced or exacerbated pathologies. The improved enzymes are being submitted to a battery of toxicological tests with the objective of obtaining investigational New Drug numbers for them and initiating clinical studies.